Zephar
Overview History Zephar is a young alien warrior who has been training since he was 5. In past years (on his home planet), he was known as "The Blur" on his home planet. He was on a mission to become stronger when he left his home world. So, he trained on a deserted moon somewhere in the east galaxy. He decided that he trained enough and headed back to his home planet.On his way back misfortune struck and his ship was hit by a meteor shower. He crashed on earth, where he decided he would continue his training in desert plains on earth. Zephar then met up with Quas Ray, a human martial arts master who took Zephar in and trained him for a while. Attitude and Appearance A brave alien who's desire is to get stronger. He is friendly, but if you get on his bad side, he will make you his immortal enemy. He is very motivated and a hard-worker. He is weakness is that he is full of himself and sometimes underestimates his opponents. He is tall, has empty red eyes, blue reptile skin, and a brown stripe on his head. He wears a weighted training outfit and the emblem of his home planet's empire on the right side of his chest. He has a sort of a blue glow to him. He has big calf muscles and can move really fast. Nene Saga Peaceful Times and Training Arc Zephar started out training in the desert. He met a kid named Ketsu who was Half-Saiyan and Half-Senshi. He later met up with him and fought him two times and won. Ketsu became his close friend and sparring partner. They went to Kami's Lookout and decided to spend some time training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, things went terribly wrong when Ketsu couldn't stand the gravity and his body was ripped apart. Zephar mourned his loss, but had to move on. He met Scorch on the lookout fought with him, he was much stronger than Scorch and easily overpowered him. He also met Mistan and Kassd, a Saiyan and a half-Saiyan. Later, he learned Scorch also had trained with Quas Ray. Then, Zephar flew off to visit his old master. Wolrd Tournament Arc Before going to Quas Ray's he felt huge power levels and checked it out, the powers turned out to be Hoch and his fellow warriors. He got into an arguement with Rikuzo, a challenging. He showed his new power by transforming into his Super Form, becoming Super Zephar. After he won, he left, finally going to met up with Quas Ray to say "hi". He learned about the World Tournament and quickly signed up. Zephar competed, and lost in the 1st Round against an "Xei". After his harsh defeat, Zephar flew away in pursuit to become stronger with rigorous training. When he was out training, he heard a voice inside his head: it was Ketsu! He was communicating through King Kai in the Other World and he told him he would back to the living world and Earth very soon enough! Delighted, Zephar continued to train, and reached another transformation: he was now Mega Zephar. Ketsu finally came back. He rejoiced and they had a fight for old times sake. To his suprise, Zephar lost. However, he wasn't going full strength. But, he wondered if Ketsu had held back too... He was so strong now. Space War Arc Zephar landed on in island in the midst of chaos. Ketsu and a few others were having a small battle against a few others. He and a few others stopped this Saiyan named Matcha from blowing up the islands. Zephar then got distracted because he caught sight of the green alien who beat him the tournament. Transforming into Super form, to conserve energy instead of going to Mega form, he rushed at Xaed and attacked. Xaed was able to fend Zephar off and beat him. Xaed kicked him away like he was nothing. Giitar, in disguise, told him they could give him unimaginable power if he followed their orders and helped take out Nene. He followed them, desperate for power after being constantly beaten. He didn't have time for training as the Earth's heroes attacked the ship. They defended as many were taken out. Then, one human magician named Bel'Zarenthikos saw that there was good in Zephar and told him he didn't have to fight with the others. Zephar realized his foolish and greedy ways and helped vanquish the evil villians by the magician's side. Post-Space War/Celebration Arc Techniques and Transformations *Explosive Wave- Zephar generates a huge amount of energy and realeses it all at once. He uses this attack mostly as a defense move. *Full Power Energy Ball- Zephar charges a small ball of Ki in his hand and whips it at his opponent. *Instant Transmission- This Technique lets Zephar teleport and move faster than the average person. *Explosive Rush- Zephar rushes at his opponent and hits then with two punches, then kicks them away, he then Instant Transmissions behind them and puts two Ki balls in his hands, which he puts his fists together to create more force. *Dark Chains (Shadow Hold)- Zephar traps the person trying to escape in a shadow. Out of the shadow pops chains that wrap around the opponents hands. *Super Zephar- Zephar's first transformation that multiplys his power by 115%. In this form, his skin gets thicker and his muscles bulge to a certain degree. *Mega Zephar- Zephar's second transformation that multiplys his power by 160%. In this form pictured below, he gains armor around his body making him extremely hard to damage. Category:SilverFlames' Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:Aliens